Just A Kiss
by fictionbefourblood
Summary: Tris and Tobias spend New Year's Eve together, the start of their new life away from Chicago after the war. (Fluffy Fourtris)


He's been like that for hours. I try watching the screen to understand what has held his concentration for so long but two seconds later and I've had enough. I need to drag him away from there and remind him that his girlfriend is still here and they're supposed to be spending New Year's Eve together. I jump out of bed and crawl across the floor to where he is sitting, cross legged with the remote controller in his hands. I try to take the controller away but he has a firm grip so I go for the power button instead. He shoots me a death glance and I retreat. It's almost the New Year. A new year will mark the start of our new life together. That's what he told me. Unable to divert his attention, I start massaging his shoulders, digging deep with my fingers the way he likes it.

"Tris," he says.

"You've been playing for hours," I let my fingers slide under his shirt and rest my head on his back. He smells so good. I start to kiss his neck gently. He pauses the game and turns on me, and then I'm lying down on my back and my arms are pinned on the floor and he's kissing me. He's kissing my neck and my collar bone and brushing my cheek with his lips.

"Ten more minutes," he says. I nod and he takes me into his arms. I lay down with my head in his lap and watch him as he plays. Two seconds later and I've zoned out again. I want him so badly right now. His body has started to shape into that of a different man. The growth of stubble on his cheek is scruffy, but that's how I like it. I crawl up and bury my face into his neck, kissing his collar bone. Then, I unbutton his shirt, one button at a time, and brush my lips on the smooth skin of his chest as I do so.

"Game over," he says. I've won. He takes off his shirt completely and wraps his arms around my bare waist where my shirt, _his shirt_, rides up a little. He kisses me and I kiss him. Then he lifts me up with his strong arms and I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me over to the bed. He puts me down slowly. He is always so gentle. He works fast. As his lips touch mine, his hands undo the shirt, button by button. There was a time when I was afraid of being so intimate like this with him but that time is long gone. Our tattoos still remind us of the life we left behind in Chicago. That life has left a mark on us, a permanent mark.

"Tobias," I whisper his name. My fingers are buried in his hair as he kisses the skin on my stomach. He looks up and smiles at me. "Can we just stay here all night?" I plead with my eyes. He frowns at me, his eyebrows furrowed. There's something about that look that I adore. There's a new year's party tonight, and everyone from our old life will be there.

"I think it's a little late to go to the party now."

"And whose fault is that?" I say.

"You should be thanking me," he smirks, "I would have made you go."

"Well, thank you," I kiss his lips and we turn over so I can rest my head on his bare chest, listening to the rise and fall of his heart beat. It's like a song I could fall asleep listening to. Tobias traces lines up and down my back with his fingers, just the way I like it. We have learnt so much about each other in such a short space of time.

"We should step outside to see the fireworks though." There are less than 10 minutes to midnight. He doesn't bother to put a shirt on. I drape the blanket around my shoulders and catch him staring at me, smiling teasingly.

"What?" I ask.

"You're not going to put a shirt on?"

"Do you want me to put a shirt on?"

"No." His gaze fixes onto my breasts.

"You're such a pervert." I throw a pillow at him and hug the blanket around my naked chest.

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm allowed to." His hands hook around my neck from behind and he pushes me towards the balcony, nuzzling his face into my messy hair. My hair has now grown past my shoulders since I cut it but it's still short. He bites my ear and I push him away. Even with the blanket around me, it is freezing outside and I regret not wearing a shirt. Tobias tugs on the blanket and I let him slide into it with me. I wrap my arms snuggly around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder while we wait.

He whispers into my ear, "2 minutes."

Outside, a full moon casts its beam over the city. It's peaceful, tranquil, serene. The night is silent, save for the wind whistling through the dark skies, and Tobias with his god damn countdown.

"1 minute," he says. I slide my arms up his body and hook them around his neck.

He counts down from 60. Then, the fireworks start. The sky ignites with a spectrum of colours, and the explosions pierce the calm of the night.

"Happy new year, Tris," He holds me close, and we kiss, his stubble brushing my chin. We pull back for a breath.

"Happy new year, Tobias," I respond, and then we kiss again and again and again in the moonlight, until the colours fade from the sky and the silence of the night creeps in again.


End file.
